Computer-aided design (CAD) programs and other drafting applications allow users to create two-dimensional and three-dimensional graphical objects on a virtual drafting area. However, conventional CAD user interfaces often require users to act in non-intuitive ways. For example, if a user wants to draw a straight line, the user typically moves a cursor from the drafting area to a tool menu or bar, selects a tool for drawing a straight line, then returns the cursor to the drafting area and specifies the start and end points for the line. These multiple steps are time consuming and can result in inefficient drafting.